La Lista de Candy
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Candy y Annie se embarcan en unas merecidas vacaciones, tomando el sol se les ocurre un juego divertido: Hacer una curiosa lista de encuentros sexuales. ¿Qué nos podrá contar Candy?


"_Soy una sexo-adicta…"_

**La lista insuperable**

**By Alexa Bauder**

La vida diaria llega a ser tan absorbente que un día nos derrumbamos. El cuerpo dice basta y las ojeras, los pies hinchados te reclaman a gritos vacaciones. Por eso Annie y yo nos embarcamos a unas al precisamente al Caribe. No tiene el mismo efecto caminar todos los días sobre el asfalto subida en unos tacones y la falda con medias cargando tres kilos de bolsa con los documentos de oficina, otro tanto de cosas que llevamos "Por si las dudas" que a una buena caminata sobre la arena y el agua acariciando las pantorrillas sin más que ropa ligera encima y el sol pegando la cara. Esto era la vida que nos merecíamos.

Por las noches salíamos a cenar o un bar y al otro día no había necesidad de un despertador, la naturaleza nos llamaba a disfrutarla. Esperábamos un poco más para quienes tienen ese instinto de amar la naturaleza suspendido o perdido despertaran. Mientras tanto, aprovechábamos para platicar o ponernos al tanto. Hasta que salió la temible lista de travesuras.

Todo empezó como un juego que Annie había inventado. En esos momentos de ociosidad plantadas en los camastros de nuestra habitación de hotel, después de una larga velada y ahora una resaca, descansábamos plácidamente. La mañana era bellísima como para perderla en cama, así que en traje de baño, sin mucho sol que nos tocara –resaca más sol es peor que un perro moribundo- una piña colada para ella y un Ginger para mi era más que suficiente para soltar la lengua. O más bien, las palabras sobre papel.

-Cuáles han sido tus mejores experiencias sexuales?

Una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro desviando la mirada al horizonte. Annie lo entendió. Entró por algunas hojas y dos lapiceros.

-Estás segura que quieres saberlo?-respondí.

-No vamos a comparar, solo es un reconteo.

-Muy bien.

"El primer amor nunca se olvida"

Al menos eso es una regla para mí. Pero mi primer amor fue muy niña, así que pasaremos a la primera vez. Ese chico de ojos profundos me volvía loca. Ese aire de rebeldía me llenaba de curiosidad, a que chica buena e inocente no le atrae ese tipo de hombre? Que se haga tonta quien diga que no. A mi me encantaba. Pasamos un tiempo tonteando hasta que, una vez decidida di el sí. No tenía ningún desperdicio, sobre todo porque muy dentro era un chico tierno. Pero vamos, estamos hablando de experiencias sexuales y no me pondré melosa. Empiezo anotar: "El chico del baño de la escuela" Sip, no fue en un lecho de rosas, pero fue demasiado excitante. No tuve un orgasmo, en la vida real rara vez ocurre que haya fuegos pirotécnicos cual día Nacional en la primera vez; pero casi lo logro, después fue mejorando considerablemente.

Voy haciendo memoria y anoto unas cosas más. Saltamos el colegio y llegamos antes de la universidad. En este punto recuerdo al chico que estudiaba actuación por las tardes. Era tan sensual! Esos ojos taladraban mis sentidos y su trato cortés ante todos se transformaba un poquito a la hora de estar a solas. Llámenme pervertida, pero un poco de rudeza da sal al platillo. Bien, llevamos apenas tres o cuatro conceptos. Annie sigue en el primero y está pensándosela.

-Es todo?- me pregunta.

-Ah… no.

Como olvidar la universidad? El chico de intercambio tenía un acento divino, ese acento inglés que con solo pedir mantequilla al pan me daba un colapso… sobre todo cuando lo hacía a mi oído, desnudos, en su departamento.

Y hablando de extranjeros… El acento francés también es algo que no hay que perderse, ni las melodías con ese intrumento que parece un acordeón y que nunca tuve idea de cómo se llamaba. A quien le iba importar con las cosas que él sabía hacer con su lengua. Sentía estar en la misma Francia con la marsellesa, "Vive le France!"

-Anotarás al italiano también? –Annie me guiña el ojo y hace con sus manos el gesto de comillas, ella nunca lo conoció, solo le platiqué de el. Sería que dudara de su existencia?

-Por supuesto.

Ah… La Dolce Vita! Muerdo mis labios y la bella Italia aparece en mi memoria. Aquellas vacaciones en Toscana fueron inolvidables.

-Parece que terminé- anuncio. –veo la lista de Annie y aparece algo que me hace regresarme la hoja.

-¿Los Fast-one-shoot, cuentan?

-Si fueron buenos, sí.

Vale, inicio la cuenta.

-Pero mujer, que todos han sido muy buenos?

-Dijiste que no harías escándalo. Termina con el segundo de tu lista que yo necesito otra hoja. –echamos a reir como locas, este juego resultó más divertido de lo que creíamos. Annie obvio no lleva dos puntos, lleva cuatro, pero aún no se acerca a mi lista de pecado. La viera mi padre! No, no.

Y hablando de los chicos más grandes que yo… No, en este punto puedo decir que nunca he estado con alguien muy mayor que yo. Los hombres de esa edad claro que me miran y tiran una que otra indirecta, pero en ese sentido tengo un absoluto no.

"Nadie obliga nada a nadie"

Regla de oro. Si no estoy disponible, tengo un mal día y lo último que quiero es sexo es un definitivo no. Hasta que conocí a ese nuevo vecino mío.

Qué querían? Cada que iba por mi correo me miraba con esos ojos azules que quemaban mi piel. Culpa mía la admito si salgo en shorts con la blusa más holgada sin sostén. No sabía que tuviera ese imán tan poderoso en mis entrañas. Se que están pensando, pero en esto se necesitan dos, no juzguen solo este lado de la moneda.

"El hombre llega hasta donde el la mujer quiere"

Y yo siempre he querido las cosas bien hechas. Si no, ¡pues ni se hacen! Miro a Annie y esta suelta.

-No se de donde sacas tanta memoria.

-Es más sencillo de lo que crees.

Vamos por aquellas experiencias en que han sido tan especiales como para llevarme a una cama blanca llena de rosas rojas, velas en las fuentes de las esquinas y velos blancos alrededor. Sí, fue realmente inolvidable. La ternura y todo el amor estaban presentes en esa ocasión. Subrayo el enunciado y repaso la tinta sobre mi propia letra. Aparte pongo dos diagonales al inicio y término de esta. Aún sigo escuchando la canción en mi mente que en ese momento estaba.

Annie ha llegado al día de su boda y ahí se ha detenido, ve mi hoja y hace lo mismo. Sonreímos. Somos unas tontas románticas después de todo. Suspiramos y volvemos a carcajearnos.

-Vamos, tonta, sigamos.

Bien, bien… Si se trata de experiencias extremas están las del auto. O las del ascensor. Tener menos de cinco minutos y que nos descubran es demasiado excitante. Mientras no quites toda ropa más que lo necesario es tremendamente… No encuentro la palabra cuando además, los dos se ven directamente a los ojos con toda la lujuria en la cara, los gemidos y los vaivenes muy intensos.

En este punto se me ha cansado la mano. Doy vuelta a la hoja y me pregunto…

En que recae en que una experiencia sea mejor? O inolvidable? No es lo mismo. Habría experiencias que por ser desastrosas son inolvidables. O algunas que por ser especiales no son precisamente "las" mejores. De cualquier modo, la tengo fácil. No ha habido ocasiones que quisiera olvidar ni especiales que no hayan sido fenomenales. Soy muy afortunada.

Oh, hablando de fortuna. El chico que hacía trucos con las cartas!, vaya sí, las hacia aparecer hasta en mis ropas. Y si que era un mago! Sacaba fuerzas de sabe el cielo donde.

Ya me estoy acordando de otra vez en la que… pero esa no cuenta. No, si cuenta. Sobre todo si obtuve lo que me ofrecía. Iba al teatro y en un receso, salí al pasillo del palco para encontrarme con ese hombre que vestía elegantemente. Lo había visto de lejos y… Me dio un escalofrío. Anoto. "en el teatro, tras bastidores"

-Muy bien, Candy. Me vas a decir ahora que todas tus experiencias han sido inolvidables?

-Yo que se, es que no olvido nada. Como vas tu?

-Estás haciendo trampa con esa lista, te vas a acabar mi tinta.

-No te quejes, tú empezaste.

¿Incluyo aquellas situaciones en que no ha habido precisamente un … acto completo? Le pregunto a Annie y roda los ojos con un obvio sí.

El maestro de lenguas no tenía precisamente una matrícula con dicho título. Podría decir que se las sabía de todas, todas.

Qué había del Cyber sexo? Y el sex-phone? Y las estimulaciones manuales? Y …

Recuerdo un chico que escribía como todo un experto en la materia al momento de describir el cómo y cuánto hacer dónde ambos éramos los protagonistas. Claro que no nos quedamos con las ganas de llevar a la práctica el relato. Eso de hacerlo con un hombre que tiene delirio de escritor, actor y músico tiene sus ventajas.

Y hablando de músicos. Me vuelven loca. Ese chico de melena negra y profusa era ideal para tomarla entre mis dedos y jalar un poco y escucharlo gemir de puro gusto.

-Cuéntame como vas Annie.

-Creo que se me han agotado las ideas. Antes de Archie no hay mucho que recordar, y después de él, bueno…

-Pero hablaste de experiencias, ¿no? no te creeré que solo te ha dado siete momentos top. Y creo que estás contando los aniversarios.

Aniversarios. Bien, están aquellos donde se cumple un mes, un año o dos. Me llevaron a celebrarlo en un barco rumbo al Caribe también. Dos días con sus noches que están sin duda en el top de tops. Si es que hubiera forma de elegir solo diez momentos inolvidables. La lista seguía creciendo.

Soy una adicta al sexo. Pero no soy una ninfómana, eso no. Dirán que si hay diferencia o consuelo. Y claro que la hay! Una ninfómana lo hace hasta con aquel tipo que le resulta no muy agraciado o de personalidad nula, solo porque necesita de sexo. Yo nunca lo hago con alguien que no me atraiga, estoy muy clara que de lo que he hecho no me arrepiento de nada. De nada. Compañeros de trabajo… Mmmm.

Este chico siempre se veía muy serio. Cuando llegaba al departamento creativo ahí estaba el, tomando una taza de té, con una mano en el bolsillo recargado en el restirador mirándome fijamente mientras tomaba los reportes mensuales. No pudimos hacer mucho en los archiveros, en la última fila más oscura porque no traíamos protección. Desde ese día las miradas a aquella puerta vieja y desgastada son otra cosa. Sonreímos de lejos.

-Recuerdo una vez que Archie, durante una cena con sus colegas, acariciaba mi rodilla. No se que pasó esa noche, si mis hormonas estaban al mil, porque de veras que me sentía tan ansiosa que pensé terminaríamos en el baño. Lamentablemente no fue así, tuvo una llamada de urgencia en el trabajo y no lo vi hasta el otro día. –recordó Annie.

Los momentos inconclusos son frustrantes, pero los preludios a ellos también tienen lo suyo. Los cuento?

-Annie, hasta que fecha contamos? –se le cae la quijada y después de recogerla, traga saliva y contesta.

-Hasta hoy.

-Bien.

El tipo del bar de anoche estaba woooow! Me invitó a bailar y me hacía algunas preguntas. Esas manos suyas tan grandes sobre mi cintura apretando un poco se volvieron más maliciosas cuando estuvimos a solas en su cuarto de hotel. "¿Dónde te quedas?" había preguntado. "Mira, mi mismo hotel" dijo cuando le contesté. Rufián. Tuve que salir de ahí pasando las cuatro de la madrugada, no es que tuviera que rendirle cuentas a Annie, pero se iba a espantar si no me encontraba al otro día ahí. Se supone que íbamos a descansar, no a reanudar la diaria vida.

-Tu estás demente! –se quejó Annie al ver su hoja incompleta y yo con la tercera de un solo lado.

Tocaron la puerta y refunfuñando Annie fue a abrirla. Me reía de mi travesura cuando di un trago para refrescarme la boca. Revivir experiencias daba mucho calor.

-Ah, eres un tramposo Terry Grandchester –escuché a mis espaldas. Me incorporé y casi se me va el trago por otro lado. – Es un viaje solo de chicas

-No te enojes, Annie. Te traje a Archie para que te entretengas. El condenado ha estado más que triste y la verdad, yo ya no lo aguanto con sus gimoteos.

Ambos llegaron hasta la terraza donde me encontraba. Terry, el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra me había seguido a estas vacaciones. Era un romántico sin remedio. Aparte, no permitiría que más hombres me vieran en mi diminuto bikini sin que el estuviera acompañándome. Hombres al fin y al cabo. Me había dado solo algunos días de soledad, pero al cabo de dos semanas simplemente se presentó.

Con esos pantalones claros y ligeros y la camisa de fuera de mangas cortas se notaban esos brazos que fuerte me abrazaban. Nos sonreímos y el se reclino sobre mí para besar mis labios. Dulces y provocadores. ¡Que muero, que cada que hace eso!

-Qué hacen?

-Nada! Estabamos… eh… platicando.- contestó nerviosa Annie, ocultando discretamente su hoja. Yo las tenía sobre mi regazo sin tal pena. "Desvergonzada" me lanzó Annie solo con los ojos.

-Haciendo conteos. Y tu? Cuándo llegaste?

-Anoche.

-Ah.. si. Anoche y por qué no me avisaste?

-Tenía algo importante que hacer. –nuestra plática era más entre nosotros. Annie se sentía excluida.-Bueno, que les parece si vamos a desayunar todos? Esta bien si las esperamos en veinte minutos en el lobby?

-Oh, si, me parece genial! –exclamó mi amiga.

-Entonces nos vemos a esa hora. Preciosa… -se inclinó de nuevo para otro beso y salió de la habitación.

-No tienes remedio, Candy. He pensado que todas esas aventuras tuyas las has hecho aún a espaldas de Terry y de solo pensarlo me pone triste.

-Pero de qué hablas, Annie?

-Pues de todo esto!- agarró mis hojitas agitándomelas en la nariz

-Qué tienen? –sus ojos se hicieron de plato, luego los entrecerró entendiendo.

-Ah…. Candy… me has engañado! –primero en tono de reclamo, luego echamos a reír por un buen rato.

-Tu dijiste EXPERIENCIAS. No HOMBRES.

Y es que Terry, desde que nos conocimos en el colegio ha sido mi primer y único amante, amigo y amor; aparte de ser tan buen actor, tiene una inventiva… Es una suerte que trabajemos en el mismo edificio. Oh-sí.

**FIN**


End file.
